In the logistics field, it may often track recyclable logistics apparatus. RFID (radio frequency tag) technology is common means for tracking cargos/apparatuses which is implemented in the intelligent logistics field, especially active RFID has good effect of tracking devices/apparatuses at medium distance. At present, when a product is identified using active RFID technology (i.e. wireless radio frequency identification technology with a built-in chip having its own power supply), the operation requires a reader to perform one-to-one reading of an electronic tag of logistics apparatus, and when there is a lot of logistics apparatuses, the reading workload is large and complex where a risk of missed detection easily exists, and labor and time costs are also greatly increased. In addition, recyclable logistics apparatus may also be based on iBeacon technology instead of RFID, and iBeacon protocol is a protocol developed by Apple Company which performs a very accurate micro-positioning through low-power Bluetooth(BLE), and begins to be supported from IOS7.0 and Android 4.3. Through this technology, an equipment may receive a certain range of signals transmitted by other iBeacons, meanwhile may also transmit its own information to other users in a certain range. But at this time, there still exists the above problem of large and complex reading workload.